Lurking Danger
by MusicLover500
Summary: Elena finds out Gibbs is her biological father, and goes to live with him and hide from Klaus. She grows close to the team, particularly Abby, McGee, and Tony. However, she realizes she isn't as safe as she thought when a stranger begins watching her from afar intent on using her to hurt Gibbs and Klaus shows up unexpectedly.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I only own the storyline._

Chapter 1:

Elena stared at the piece of paper in her hands, and looked up at the house in front of her. It was decent sized, and two story, but had a homely look to it. She took one more glance at the paper before taking a deep breath and stepping towards the house, recalling the discovery that was the reason she was here in Washington D.C. in front of some strangers house.

_*Flashback*_

_Elena came downstairs, focused on getting some coffee so her day could really start, and noticed her brother Jeremy was rummaging through some sort of box. "Hey. What's that?" She inquired, finally reaching the coffee machine. _

_"Oh, hey. Not much, just some of mom and dad's stuff." Her brother answered. She grabbed her freshly brewed coffee and sat next to him. "Anything interesting?"_

_"Not much- I did find some more of Johnathan Gilbert's journals though. Who knows, maybe they'll tell us how to kill Klaus." Jeremy replied absently, still searching through the box. "Hold on." He said suddenly. "What's this?" Eyebrows drawn in confusion he pulled out some sort of paper that looked like a legal document._

_Elena too stared at it in confusion; what would that be doing in a box full of century and a half old heirlooms? "What does it say?"_

_"It's a birth certificate..." He started but trailed off, his eyes widening so much Elena was afraid they would fall out. He looked at her, and she noticed he looked pale. _

_"Who's is it?" She asked anxiously, not liking the look on her brother's face. "Jeremy!"_

_"Yours... but John isn't on it, or our dad." He said, handing it to her, She snatched it and felt her world shatter and flip again for the third time this year._

_Born: Elena Faye Gibbs, July 4, 1994, 2:30am_

_Weight: 2lbs. 12oz. Height: 16' _

_Father: Leroy Jethro Gibbs Mother: Isobel Flemming_

_*End Flashback*_

After doing some research, Elena found out her real birth father had been married prier to meeting Isobel, however his wife, Shannon, had been killed by a drug dealer three years earlier. She also found out she had a half sister, Kelly, who was seven years older, and also killed in the wreck. Even though she'd never met them, she still felt the loss of them, knowing what her birth father would have gone through, and knowing she'd never meet her half sister. However, to her joy, she found out her birth father was still alive, and lived in Washington D.C. where he worked as a federal agent. She replayed the way the others had reacted when she broke the news.

_*Flashback*_

_She sat in the "living room", if you could even call it that, of the Salvatore Boarding House, glancing at everyone in the room in turn._

_Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt all wore undisguised faces of shock; Tyler also looked shocked, though he at least tried to hide it. Jeremy, of course, only looked sympathetic, as he knew beforehand. Damon, naturally, kept his face blank with a look of indifference, though Elena knew he must be surprised, he just hid it in typical Damon-fashion. Alaric stared at her for a few minutes before clearing his throat and looking away._

_"So John isn't your birth father? Instead this stranger is?" Caroline finally asked, looking for confirmation. Elena nodded, and bit her lip before telling them her idea, which no one knew about._

_"I was thinking about visiting him and possibly staying with him awhile." She looked around, looking for any signs of objection, and to her slight surprise she found none. __She was at least expecting Damon to have some sort of objection, claiming she would be better protected here than in some other city where Klaus could easily find out she's still alive. But he had none, though she could tell he wasn't happy with the idea._

_"__Do you want one of us to go with you?" Caroline offered, knowing anyone in the room would go with her if she wanted them with her. Elena shook her head. "Thank you got offering, but this is something I have to do alone, by myself." She said, grateful for her friend's offer._

_A few days later, she had packed everything she was going to take into Jenna's red Mini Cooper, which she had sort of claimed as her own after her aunt's death. She hugged everyone goodbye and promised to call them when she arrived before beginning the drive to Washington D.C._

_*****__End Flashback*_

Elena shook herself out of those memories as she reached the front door. Nervously, she rung the doorbell and waited. A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal a man who looked like he was in his early to mid fifties with silver hair and ice blue eyes. He looked at her. "Can I help you?" He asked. Elena swallowed before asking nervously "Are you Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

The man looked at her suspiciously. "Yes. Why?"

"I-I'm Elena. Your daughter.

_Please tell me what you thought of it. This'll probably be my third main focus, with 'Soulmates' taking the main and 'When Your Past Comes Back To Haunt' second. What do you guys think of an Ari/Elena/Tony triangle for this one? Or just Ari/Elena?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I only own the storyline._

Chapter 2:

Elena stared at him after making the revelation, searching for any sort of reaction on her biological father's face. All she could see was shock. No glee, no anger, just shock. "I have the birth certificate here, if you need further proof." She added hastily, pulling the certificate out of her bag and handing it to him.

She watched as he read it, waiting to be told that it was a hoax, a prank, and to leave and never come back. "Isobel. I should have known." She heard him mutter under his breath before adding louder "Come in."

Elena followed him into the house and into a small kitchen. She sat down and took a seat opposite him. "Do you want anything to drink?" He asked. She shook her head. "No, thank you."

Silence fell between the two, each wondering what to say. What do you say when you just appear out of nowhere and tell someone you were their biological daughter?

"Do you have to work today?" Elena finally asked, deciding small talk was as good of a place as any to start.

"No. My team and I have the day off unless a case comes up." Gibbs said, shaking his head.

"Your team?" She asked. She had known he was a federal agent, but she didn't know he was part of a team.

"Yeah. I work for NCIS. How long have you known I was your biological father?" He asked.

"I only just found out a couple days ago." Elena admitted. "Before, I'd always assumed my Uncle John was my biological father, after I found out my parents weren't my real parents."

"Did Isobel tell you?" Gibbs asked. Elena shook her head.

"No. I found out while my brother and I was searching through an old box of Gilbert family heirlooms and we came across my birth certificate. Isobel… she died a few months ago." Elena said, glancing at her biological father to see his reaction before continuing. "Suicide." She added, deciding that was the best explanation she could give. It was technically true, since Klaus had compelled her to take off her Lapis Lazuli necklace, but she figured it was better her biological father didn't know that; besides, she doubted he even knew supernatural creatures existed.

"Do you mind if I stay with you for a couple of days? I'd like to get to know you better, if that's alright with you." She continued a few minutes later, biting her lip as she waited for his response.

"I don't mind. In fact, I was hoping you would. We have some catching up to do, it seems." Gibbs said, giving her a small smile, which she returned. "Come on. I've got a spare room you can use. You can call me Gibbs for now, if you want." He said, standing up and heading towards the stairs. She got up and followed him.

As she past one of the rooms, she noticed the door was ajar. From the tiny crack, she could see it was light purple with a bunch of girl toys, like something a seven year old might play with. _This must have been Kelly's room._ She thought. She gave the room one last glance before continuing after Gibbs, who had stopped a little ways down.

"It's not much, but it should be enough for now." He told her as he opened the door and stepped back to let her see it. The room was indeed simple, with a twin bed, lacy curtains, and a cream dresser. The walls were left white, and the bedspread was cream colored as well.

"It's fine. Really." Elena said, brushing past him and setting her bags down on the bed. She noticed a framed picture on the bedside table and picked it up. In it was a younger Gibbs dressed in Military uniform standing with his arm wrapped around a beautiful red haired woman with brown eyes and a kind smile. In front of them was a girl no older than seven, with light brown hair up two braided pigtails and blue eyes identical to Gibbs'.

"Shannon and Kelly. Shannon was my first wife, and Kelly was your half sister. They died three years prior to me meeting Isobel." Gibbs said, startling her. She hastily set the photo back down, noticing the pain in his eyes as he looked at the photo.

"I'm sorry." She said. "They're beautiful."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, they were. You would have liked them; I know Shannon would have liked you. Kelly would have been excited over the fact she had a sibling." He smiled slightly, probably thinking about all the things that could have been. Elena stood there, letting him have the moment.

"I'll leave you to get settled. Come downstairs when you feel like you're ready to start catching up." Gibbs said before turning and leaving the room.

It only took Elena about half an hour to unpack and put her things away. She picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she found who she was looking for. After a couple of rings the person picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Jer." She said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

_"Elena! How's D.C. been so far?" _Her brother asked.

"Good. I haven't seen much of it though. I only just got here."

_"What's your birth father like? Does he like you? Does he want you to stay with him?" _Jeremy interrogated.

"What's this, twenty questions?" She asked jokingly. "He's nice. Yes, he seems to like me, and yes, he's letting me stay with him."

She heard him breathe a sigh of relief. _"Good. If he decided not to, let's just say he'd have to deal with a couple angry people. I think you know who I mean by that."_

She laughed. "Yes, I do. It would actually be pretty funny now that I think about it, Damon meeting Gibbs. You and Alaric wouldn't be as bad. So has anything happened in the short period of time that I've been gone?"

_"Nothing major. Still no sign of either Stefan or Klaus. You're safe for now." _He said. _"The only real thing is that school's going to start here in a couple of weeks. Sound like fun, huh?"_

"Yeah, it does." Elena remembered that this year would be her senior year. She made a mental note to ask Gibbs where the nearest high school was so she could enroll.

_"Do you want me to tell the others so they don't start worrying about you?"_

"I'll tell them. But thanks for the offer. I should probably get going. Love you Jer."

_"Love you too Elena. Talk to you soon."_ Jeremy said before hanging up.

Elena sent a quick text to the others telling them she'd arrived safe and that they don't have to worry before heading downstairs to begin catching up with Gibbs.

-LD-

"So your parents are ok with you staying here?" Gibbs asked, handing her a glass of water before taking the seat opposite her.

Elena took a deep breath to steel her before answering. "My parents are deceased. Last spring, they were driving back home after picking me up from a party when their car went of the bridge and into the lake below. I was in the backseat and survived, but they didn't." She said softly, not meeting his eyes. Even though it had been about a year since the accident, it still hurt thinking about them.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She heard him say. She could hear the sincerity in his words, and she nodded her thanks. Silence fell between them.

"What are your friends like?" Gibbs asked after a few more minutes of silence. "What's your brother like?" He was trying to distract her mind from thinking about her parents, knowing what she must be going through revisiting the memories.

She smiled at him, grateful for his attempt to distract her from thinking about the accident.

"Jeremy, my brother, is two years younger than me, though he often acts like my older brother. Bonnie and Caroline, two of my best friends, are both very loyal, though Caroline can be tactless and insensitive at times. Matt, one of my ex's, is loyal and caring. My other ex, Stefan, is a lot like Matt; he's also loyal and caring, and he has a kind heart." _When he's not off being a Ripper with Klaus._ She added mentally.

"Alaric, my guardian every since my aunt Jenna's death, happens to be my History teacher as well. He cares a lot about Jeremy and me. Finally, we have Damon, Stefan's older brother. He acts like a dick to practically everyone, though underneath that he's caring and willing to do whatever it takes to protect whoever he cares about." Elena finished. "So what's your team like?"

"Why don't you meet them and decide for yourself?" Gibbs asked.

Her eyebrows rose. "Wouldn't that interfere with whatever their doing? I don't want to be a nuisance."

"They wouldn't mind." He assured her. "So do you want to meet them or not?"

She nodded.

-LD-

Elena sat in the living room, wringing her hands nervously as she waited for Gibbs' team to arrive. A million thoughts raced through her head, all negative. _What if they decide to hate me? _

She pushed those thoughts into the back of her mind, telling herself they were silly. Gibbs wouldn't send her away just because his team didn't like her. He didn't seem like that kind of person. She tensed as she heard two car doors slam.

The front door opened, and in walked four people, two men and two women. One of the men had a grandfatherly look about him, and wore glasses and a bow tie. The other had short, sandy brown hair and medium green eyes, dressed in a tan suit jacket. Elena noticed how he had the geekish, computer-nerd vibe around him, which she found sort of cute.

The woman, however, looked like polar opposites. One had curly dark brown hair that seemed almost black, dark brown eyes, and exotic features, like she was from some other part of the world. She was dressed in black, and had a lean and agile looking form. She looked dangerous.

The other woman, however, had black hair pulled into two high pigtails. Her eyes were green also, though they were darker than the one man's. She was dressed in gothic clothes.

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. Elena figured that was a member of the team, who obviously wasn't here.

"He should be here any minute now, Boss." The man in the suit jacket with the computer geek vibe said.

As if on cue, the door opened again and in stepped another man. This one looked like he was in his mid to late twenties. He had medium brown hair, and light green eyes. In Elena's opinion, he was sort of hot. She immediately killed that though. _He's your father's coworker! _She scolded. But that didn't stop her from admiring him.

"Sorry I'm late Boss. Traffic was slow. You'd think it was the holidays the way it was packed." The man apologized.

"I'd like you to meet Elena, my daughter." Gibbs said. "Elena, this is my team. ME Doctor Donald 'Ducky' Mallard, Forensic Scientist Abby Scuito, Special Agents Timothy McGee and Tony DiNozzo, and Mossad Liaison Ziva David." He continued, pointing to each of the five people in turn.

"Mossad? You're Israeli?" Elena asked the woman with curly hair who'd Gibbs introduced as Ziva David. She remembered briefly going over the different government agencies during world politics, and remembered Mossad was Israel's version of the CIA.

"Shalom, Elena. Yes, I am. Very good." Ziva said, stepping forwards and offering her hand to Elena, who shook it. Ziva stepped back and Elena was immediately pulled into a hug by the goth, who she learned was Abby.

"It's so good to meet you Elena. I'm Abby." She said. Elena was immediately reminded of Caroline with Abby's bubbly personality. Somehow, she had a feeling they were going to be friends.

Abby let go of Elena and the slightly geekish man stepped forward. "It's nice to meet you. I'm McGee." He said, smiling at her. She smiled back, feeling once again that her and McGee would be good friends in the future.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear." The man with the bow tie and grandfatherly vibe said.

"The pleasure is mine, Doctor Mallard." She said, shaking his hand.

"Oh please, call me Ducky, everyone else does." He said, smiling.

"Alright, Ducky." She replied, smiling back.

Finally, the man who Elena had been eyeing before stepped forward. She knew this must be Tony DiNozzo since he was the only one who hadn't been introduced yet.

"I'm Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo." He introduced, smiling at her. She found that smile charming for some reason. "Elena." She said, extending her hand for him to shake.

He shook it, and to Elena seemed to hang onto it a little longer than necessary. Her hand felt extremely warm afterwards, along with the feeling of loss. She shook her head. _What's happening to me? I can't have some silly schoolgirl crush on my dad's coworker! _She thought.

Elena nipped those thoughts in the bud, and followed her dad and the team to the kitchen, where she expected they were going to get to know each other better. She sighed; it was going to be a long couple of hours.

-LD-

_Sorry for how late the chapter is, I've been working on my other stories and lacking motivation. Anyway, here marks the end of chapter 2! Let me know your thoughts, and which of these ideas you'd like me to do next:_

**NCIS/Vampire Diaries: **Alaric gets a call Gibbs, asking him to help out with the latest case. He agrees, and brings Damon and Elena along with him.

**Vampire Diaries/Teen Wolf: **Chris calls an old family friend, Alaric, seeking help dealing with the Alpha pack. Alaric agrees to help, and brings Damon, Elena, Jeremy, and Bonnie along with him. Derek/Elena/Stiles, Damon/Allison, Jeremy/Bonnie.

**NCIS/Vampire Diaries: **Tony finds out he's related to the Salvatore's and goes to meet them. Ziva tags along. Tony/Elena, Damon/Ziva.

**NCIS/Vampire Diaries: **Instead of being reassigned as Agent Afloat, Tony is assigned as the NCIS liaison to Mystic Falls where he runs into an old childhood friend and a distant relative, both he hasn't seen in years. Tony/Elena, possibly Damon/Ziva.

**Vampire Diaries:** Elena's Doppelganger bloodline gives her the ability to see and talk to ghosts. The sacrifice ritual causes this ability to manifest, and Elena soon finds her dreams haunted by a stranger. She meets him one day while visiting her parents graves, and learns he's a ghost and that she's the only one that can help him. Elena/OC.

**Vampire Diaries/Harry Potter: **Harry, Luna, and Hermione are the last living survivors of the battle against Voldemort. They flee to Mystic Falls, where their lives quickly become involved with the drama of Mystic Falls. Damon/Luna, Harry/Elena, Hermione/Jeremy.


End file.
